Clear plastic storage bags may be used for containing/packaging and transporting foods, produce, powders, ice, chemicals, waste, etc. One typical use of storage bags is for a packed meal, such as lunch. A packed meal is a meal typically prepared at home and carried to be eaten somewhere else, such as school, a workplace or at an outing, such as a picnic. When the packed meal is to be eaten, the user removes the food from the storage bag with his hands. However, as the meal is to be eaten away from home, it is unlikely that the user will have the opportunity to follow proper hygiene and as a result eats the food with contaminated hands. This is especially true for workers who do not work in an office setting, such as construction workers.
Hands may become contaminated in many ways, such as using the toilet, changing a diaper, tending to someone who is sick and handling or cooking food, especially handling raw meat, fish or poultry. Furthermore, touching just about anything in public, such as phones, handrails, doorknobs, steering wheels, etc., will also contaminate the hands. However, it is not always possible for a person to wash his hands after any of these events and/or prior to eating. As a result, users end up having to touch their food with their dirty/contaminated hands before putting it in their mouth.
Consequently, a reclosable storage bag for containing/packaging and transporting food that also allows a user to safely eat his food with dirty/contaminated hands is needed.